


Lazarus

by Rodo



Series: Mass Effect Adventskalender 2011 [12]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Deutsch | German, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-12
Updated: 2011-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-27 06:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodo/pseuds/Rodo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miranda heißt Jacob auf der Lazarus-Station willkommen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazarus

**Author's Note:**

> Betagelesen von lian.

Für eine entlegene Raumstation war die des Lazarus Projekts erstaunlich geschäftig. Sie erinnerte Jacob mehr an einen Bienenstock voller Wissenschaftler als an eine Forschungseinrichtung, als er sie das erste Mal betrat. Die Cerberus-Wissenschaftler steckten die Köpfe über unverständlichen Datenmengen zusammen, hantierten mit medizinischem Gerät und waren von einem Eifer besessen, der einem fast schon Sorgen machen konnte.

„Jacob“, begrüßte ihn Miranda, die all das wie üblich gelassen nahm und lächelte, als wären sie auf der Citadel. „Und, wie gefällt Ihnen Ihr neuer Arbeitsplatz?“

„Noch habe ich nicht viel von ihm gesehen, aber ich muss gestehen, dass ich neugierig bin. Woran arbeiten Sie hier, Miranda?“

Mirandas Augen funkelten verschmitzt und für einen Augenblick flatterte Jacobs Herz. „Das zeige ich Ihnen am besten gleich.“

Sie schritten vorbei an den Sicherheitsmechs und den unzähligen mysteriösen Lieferkisten zum Herz der Station, ein Weg, auf dem sich das aufgeregte Schnattern um sie langsam in ehrfurchtsvolles Flüstern verwandelte, bis die Menschen schließlich ganz das Reden aufgaben und sich voll auf ihre Arbeit konzentrierten. Schließlich öffnete Miranda eine unscheinbare Tür.

Vor Jacob befand sich eine Krankenstation. Eine modernere als er gewöhnt war, aber dennoch eine Enttäuschung nach all der Spannung. „Das war doch wohl nicht alles, oder?“

Miranda schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das Besondere hier ist unser Patient.“ Sie deutete auf einen Brutkasten in Menschengröße.

Jacob trat näher, doch durch das vernebelte Glas konnte er bloß eine Silhouette erkennen.

„Das“, sagte Miranda ehrfürchtig, „ist Commander Shepard.“

Mit diesen vier Worten verstand Jacob die Bedeutung dessen, was sie hier taten.

 _Ende_


End file.
